Emociones
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: hay veces que las emociones nacen por pequeños detalles... Drabbles para concursar en LA SEMANA ZUTARA EN ESPAÑOL... primer chap es Lemon algo atrevido y no es apto para menores de 16 años... aguas y pesquen advertencia, los demas son muy tranquilos.
1. Complacidos

EMOCIONES

**Emociones**

…………………………………..

Drabble para participar en la Zutara Week en español

………………………………….

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor…el pulso a todo lo que daba… la respiración dificultosa… y aunque tenían los sentidos al cien… trataban de no hacer mucho ruido… vivir en un edificio de departamentos no era nada cómodo… al menos no en ese momento…

El movimiento de sus cuerpos marcaban un ritmo simultaneo, acompasado… como si estuviesen bailando una música que solo los sentidos la percibieran… una danza candente que despertaba sus sentidos y activaba ciertas fantasías en sus mentes.

Katara con un movimiento simple, giro sobre su cuerpo y el de Zuko, quedando encima de él.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?- fue la simple pregunta de Zuko al notar que ella intentaba alcanzar algo que estaba en el buró de la cama.

- intentando reponer energías- le dijo en un susurro tentador y saco lo que estaba guardado en el…

- ¡Chocolate derretido!... ¿piensas comer chocolate en este momento?- a Zuko le pareció algo extraño que a Katara le diera por comer en un momento así.

- si… pero… tengo algo más pensado- y sin darle tiempo a pensar, Katara tomo las manos de Zuko y las sujeto con una mascada roja a la cabecera de la cama y antes de que Zuko pensara en reclamarle… ya tenia marcado un camino en su cuerpo con el chocolate.

Con una delicadeza digna de una reina, Katara comenzó a quitarle el chocolate con la lengua, escuchando orgullosa los jadeos y sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la tremenda excitación de su cuerpo.

Continuo bajando por el hasta que detuvo su camino justo antes de llegar al sitio más sensible de Zuko, se levanto un poco para que el la viera y se monto sobre el… moviéndose poco a poco con el fin de desesperarlo, lo besaba con vehemencia, con la locura que solo el podía despertar en ella… pero Zuko no se quedaría sin hacer nada… con una fuerza que nunca pudo entender de donde saco… logro destrabar el nudo que lo sujetaba y dio la vuelta con el cuerpo de Katara, y comenzó a moverse con locura… con toda la pasión que su alma podía dar… hasta que en un movimiento… su cuerpo se derrumbo y su esencia fue descargada en ella en un torrente que hasta ella lleno de placer.

………………………….

- eso fue increíble- Zuko susurro complacido al oído de Katara mientras su cuerpo descansaba sobre ella…

- lo fue - susurro despacio también, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Zuko, recuperándose de la emoción que había sentido…

- aunque, te aseguro que la próxima vez quien tenga chocolate en su cuerpo serás tú…- susurro con lentitud… su cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

- y yo te daré una dosis de fuego puro- le dijo antes de notar que Zuko se quedaba dormido… - tengo algunas velas escondidas por ahí… jijiji- rió antes de quedarse dormida también…

……………………………….

**ESTO ES DEMASIADO LEMON HASTA PARA MI…**

**Escrito para la Zutara Week..**

**Dedicado a mis amigas Cassie y Debbie… **

**Son de mis mejores amigas que tengo… GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR ANIMARME A ESCRIBIR…**

**Y a mis amigos del alma, Jinko, Mushroom, Ailiniel, Eowyn, Vejibra, Fugitiva, Miyuki, Hotaru y Jeca… a todos ellos, mis agradecimientos infinitos…**

**REVIEWS PLIS….**

**Atentamente **

**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**


	2. Receta

RECETA

**Receta**

1 Kg. de paciencia

100 gramos de confusión

200 gramos de sutileza

2 Kg. de caricias y abrazos

1 litro de alegría desbordada

50 ml. De llanto por añoranza

Una pizca de celos, no se exceda puede provocar amargura.

Un toque de azúcar suave para no empalagar

1.5 Kg. de comprensión

Una barra de mantequilla de confianza para que se resbalen los problemas

Una caja de betún de pasión para hacer la relación más deliciosa

Y un molde del tamaño de sus cuerpos juntos para que se horneen su gran amor.

- WOW- susurro Zuko cuando Katara termino de leer los ingredientes para cocinar el amor- ya deseo probar ese manjar- se acerco a besar suavemente los labios de Katara antes de que esta intentara seguir hablando.

-si, pero aun falta el procedimiento- logro decir entre beso y beso

- eso déjamelo a mi- Zuko susurro con pasión antes de iniciarse como Chef del amor.

………………………..

Dedicado a mi amiga Debbie, a quien quiero muchísimo… y mi amiga Sakura in Love a quien no veo desde hace meses y me hace mucha falta… va por ustedes niñas.

REVIEWS PLIS!!

Atentemente

Himeko Zukara Lovebender


	3. Miedo

Miedo

Miedo

Se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco, su cuerpo estaba tan bien marcado que no podía dejar de sonreír al verla caminar hacia él… pero algo estaba mal… Katara se siguió de largo y se fue a encontrar con alguien en el altar… y ese no era él… Zuko intento gritar, pero su voz era muda… intento correr, pero sus pies parecían clavados firmemente al piso de aquella capilla.

- ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa?- fue la pregunta del sacerdote a ese tipo.

- ¡por supuesto!... ¡acepto!

- ¿y tu Katara… aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?- ahora era hacia ella, y por un momento pareció que giro su cabeza a mirarlo, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecían que estaba feliz.

- si… acepto- sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

Intento gritar… la frustración que sentía era terrible, comenzó a sentirse mareado y todo se volvió negro… despertó en una banca de un parque, cuándo se levanto, frente a él estaba ella, su rostro se veía tan hermoso, pensó que a lo mejor se había quedado dormido en el parque como a veces acostumbraban cuando salían a dar un paseo, pero sus ojos se aterraron cuándo sus ojos repararon en su vientre, el cual se suponía debía ser plano… un pequeño bultito se asomaba por entre la ropa de ella, y más terrorífico fue cuando de nuevo, aquel tipo de nuevo se acercaba a ella robándole un beso apasionado…

- ¡NO!- Zuko se levanto como resorte de la cama- Katara- exclamo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Zuko- murmuro somnolienta Katara- ¿quieres hacer el favor de no hacer ruido?... tu hijo y yo tenemos sueño- se acurruco a él para seguir durmiendo.

El solo hecho de escuchar a Katara hablar, hizo que Zuko se asustara, y giro su rostro para mirarla, estaba acostada a su lado, cubierta por una suave manta, respirando tranquilamente y abrazando sutilmente a su pequeño vientre abultado.

- Katara- susurro Zuko y se acerco abrazarla… intentando recuperar su aliento y tranquilizándose… había si do un sueño… más bien una pesadilla – te amo mi amor- comenzó a sollozar levemente y esta vez Katara si despertó del todo.

- ¿Zuko que te sucede?- se levanto para mirarlo bien, pero el se lo impidió cuando busco refugio en su cuello y se desahogaba de la frustración que había sentido en ese sueño.

- un sueño… un horrible sueño- gimoteo

- Zuko… tranquilo… ya paso… estoy aquí… bueno, estamos aquí- tomo las manos de Zuko que la tenían agarrada y llevo una hasta su vientre, en ese momento, la vida que Katara llevaba se movió suavemente.

- lo sé, discúlpame, es que me sentí muy mal

- ¿Qué soñaste?- abrazo a Zuko y empezó acariciar su cabeza.

- soñé que te casabas con otro y que a mi me olvidabas…

- jajajaja- se rió un poco Katara al escuchar el motivo de la pesadilla de Zuko.

- ¿Qué?

- Zuko… me case contigo hace dos años y ahora esperamos un bebe.

- sí, pero los sueños traicionan.

- si, y se llaman inseguridades… bueno, en este momento se llaman chipilera.

- ¡QUE!- se levanto de Golpe, haciendo reír a un más a Katara – ¡me dijiste sensible por que mi bebe crece en tu cuerpo!

- aja- sonrió y se sentó en la cama- andas así desde que el bebe esta en camino, y así te pondrás siempre que venga uno.

-no es cierto- desvió la mirada

- si lo es

- ¡que no!

- si…- se acerco a él- o ya se te olvidaron tus extraños antojos

Zuko se avergonzó recordando últimamente sus extraños antojos de picante y cosas fritas.

- eso se llama hambre.

- ¿y tus antojos de fresas con crema?

- pues…

- ¿y los dulces de leche?

- eso tiene explicación

- ¿Y la carne con mucho queso?

- ¡Katara!- Zuko hizo como niño chiquito en un berrinche

- ¿y tus pasteles de chocolate?

Zuko sitio que algo en su cabeza estallaba, encogió los hombros y se giro a verla a los ojos

- ¿hay pastel en la nevera?- su rostro parecía el de un niño con antojo de dulce.

- aun hay… ¿te doy una rebanada?

- por favor- musito con vergüenza Zuko – y una sincronizada de piña con queso

- Katara tomo de la mano a Zuko y ambos se fueron a la cocina… Katara riéndose y Zuko morado de la vergüenza y sonriendo tímidamente… la pesadilla solo fue eso… una pesadilla…

- ¡ay no!- exclamo Katara- ya no hay pastel

- ¡NO!- grito Zuko de la frustración

…………………………….

Dedicado a mi grupito del P3… amigos… ¿recuerdan mis chocolates?... un homenaje a esos días tan lindos…

Reviews!…

Atentamente

Himeko Zukara Lovebender


	4. Plegaria

PLEGARIA

**Plegaria**

- muy bien hijo mío… di tus votos.

Zuko no podía contener la emoción de ese momento, y sonriendo con demasiada alegría, sujeto las manos de Katara y la miro a esos ojos celestes refulgentes de amor.

- Katara- comenzó- quiero ser el hombre de tu vida… quiero ser el que te protegerá, el que te amara hasta la muerte y más allá- a Katara comenzó a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas, su corazón comenzó a llenarse de alegría- toma mi corazón es tuyo… te lo entrego con todo mi amor, también toma mi vida… sin ti no podría vivir ni un instante, te prometo cuidarte, darte amor a manos llenas… a protegerte de todos los peligros, luchar contigo día a día para hacerte feliz – Zuko tomo un respiro, necesitaba aclarar su voz, las lagrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en su garganta y apenas si podía hablar- amare a nuestros hijos y velare para nunca les falte nada…

La manera en que Zuko hablaba, hizo que los presentes se enternecieran, y muchos incluso lloraban al ver esa escena tan poco peculiar… es que Zuko era de los que no lloraban a menudo, y cuando lo hacía era algo inédito… pero verlo llorar a él y a Katara diciéndose sus votos nupciales, arranco muchas lagrimas… sobre todo a los padres de Katara y la madre de Zuko.

- Katara- exclamo Zuko- ¿me aceptas como tu esposo?

- ¡te acepto con toda el alma!- abrazo a Zuko y sollozo levemente.

Muchos de los presentes aplaudieron el momento… hasta que el sacerdote hizo que de nuevo guardaran silencio. La ceremonia aun no acababa, faltaban los votos de Katara.

- ahora tus votos hija

- Zuko- apenas si murmuraba Katara, es que la emoción era muy grande, por lo que Zuko apretó sus manos para ayudarla hablar y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa- gracias por prometerme eso… ahora yo te prometo que te are muy feliz… te cuidare, te amare hasta más allá de mi muerte, quiero ser la mujer de tu vida… la que tanto anhelabas tener… prometo que velare para que nunca te sientas solo, te acompañare en todos tus proyectos, seré tu compañera y amiga, en quien te puedes refugiar y contar tus sentimientos… quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, los amare con toda mi alma por que ellos serán parte de ti… tu también toma mi alma, te la entrego, y también toma mi vida… desde siempre ha sido tuya. – Katara no pudo controlar su llanto de felicidad, contagiando aun más a los presentes- ¿Zuko… me aceptas como tu esposa?

- ¡te acepto con todo mi ser!- la abrazo y de nuevo aplaudieron el momento- aunque creo que desde que te conocí te tome como tal- le susurro al oído, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos.

- yo también lo hice… y desde siempre estuve esperando para decírselo a todos- levanto su mirada y ambos se entregaron con un beso.

- creo que esa parte no iba- fue la sincera respuesta de Toph mientras era sujetada de la mano por un Sokka en un mar de llanto.

- ¡y eso que importa!... ¡mi hermanita ya se caso!- gimoteo Sokka y de nuevo se recargaba del hombro de su prometida.

- Sokka… ¡no me mojes el vestido!- Toph le dio un ligero golpe.


	5. Enamorados

ENAMORADOS

**Enamorados**

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama esa constelación?- Katara se recargo del pecho de Zuko mientras ambos estaban tendidos en el pasto en medio de un bosque.

- se llama la Virgen o también llamada Artemisa

- ¿y aquella? Que esta alargada

- esa es Orión, el enamorado de ella.

- ¿Orión y Artemisa estuvieron enamorados?

- si… ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?- la miro a los ojos y ella asintió

Un día, mientras Orión estaba cazando, se encontró una bella ninfa del bosque llamada Artemisa… se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero se enero que Artemisa era una diosa, y el siendo un simple mortal, no podía soñar el que la diosa se enamorara de él; un día, mientras Orión hacia sus tareas diaria, se topo de frente con la hermosa Diosa, y esta le sonrió… y en ambos se despertó el amor; A partir de ese momento, ambos al anochecer se veían en un lugar en medio del bosque, siempre ocultos por que no querían que el padre de Artemisa los encontrara. La noche los ocultaba de los ojos vigilantes de Zeus, pero una arpía los encontró por casualidad y fue a decirle a Zeus lo que hacía su hija y con quien estaba… Zeus iracundo bajo a la tierra para buscarlos… aquellos no sabían lo que estaba por suceder, ellos seguían con su amor… y estaban consumándolo, cuando Zeus los hayo, y con furia hirió de muerte a Orión y se llevo a la fuerza a su hija; Orión murió, y Artemisa se sumió en una profunda tristeza, lloraba todos los días la muerte de su amor, tanto lloraba que Zeus se sintió muy mal, y busco una manera de remediar el sufrimiento de su hija, tomo el cuerpo de Orión y lo puso en el cielo, convirtiéndola en una constelación brillante para que su hija la viera, pero ni aun así pudo calmar su tristeza… un día, mientras Zeus estaba lejos… la diosa tomo un elíxir para matar a los dioses… cuándo Zeus regreso, se encontró con el cuerpo de su hija tirado en medio del templo… lloro mucho su perdida, por que sabia que el tenia mucha culpa en eso. Tomo su cuerpo y lo coloco a un lado del joven cazador para que siempre estuvieran juntos. Así fue como nacieron esas constelaciones.

- ¡que hermoso!- contesto Katara- al final lograron estar juntos.

- si… desde ese entonces, todas las noches se encuentran en el firmamento, y se dicen lo mucho que se aman, por que están juntos para toda la eternidad… como nosotros- ambos de besaron suavemente sus labios y ella regreso a la posición en la que estaban… observando a esos enamorados suspendidos en el cielo

……………………

Dedicado a mí amiga Vejibra… un pan de dios andante.

REVIEWS!


	6. Estreno

**estreno**

- y por aquí tenemos la sala, es espaciosa y muy bien iluminada, fue decorada de tal modo que la luz que entra por las ventanas entren suavemente y hagan un lindo juego de sombras con la sala.

- ¿Zuko?... vuélvemelo a decir… ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?- Katara le murmuro a Zuko quien estaba hastiado de estar recorriendo la sexta casa en lo iba de la semana, y su tío a un no se decidía cual de todas quería.

- no lo sé… pero ya me choque- suspiro por lo bajo antes de seguir ahora hacia la cocina… un lugar tipo sala de hospital que no le gustaba para nada… pero con algunas reparaciones y modificaciones, bien valía la pena.

- ¿y las recamaras señorita?- el viejo Tío Iroh pregunto sin reparo

- las recamaras están arriba, la principal da al frente de un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles y muchísimas flores, y hay 5 habitaciones más para la familia que pudiese venir- la joven vendedora de bienes raíces se les quedo viendo a Zuko y Katara con una simulada malicia.

De inmediato Zuko y Katara se sonrojaron a todo lo que daban, y mientras Katara intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, Zuko salio a la defensa.

- no es para nosotros la casa, es para mi tío.

- ah… disculpen, es que como el señor dijo que era para una joven familia, pensé que eran ustedes.

- ¡tío!- refunfuño Zuko- si es cierto… estamos recién casados… pero no andamos buscando casa- se defendió Zuko con algo de incomodidad.

- jajajaja- reía el tío- disculpe usted señorita… mi sobrino es muy discreto con eso- ¿podría enseñarme la sala de estar?- mientras Iroh se retiraba lejos con la vendedora, Zuko miro a Katara, esta seguía sonrojada.

- ese tío.

- si… pero es bueno… te quiere mucho y se preocupa siempre por ti

- ni que lo digas… aunque a veces no se queda en sus asuntos.

- jajajaja- vamos, recorramos lo que falta de la casa y salgamos de una buena vez de aquí- Katara tomo de la mano a Zuko y recorrieron todas las habitaciones que tenia la enorme casa, hasta que subieron a la planta alta, todas las puertas estaban abiertas y se podía distinguir el aroma a pintura reciente.

- ¡increíble habitación!- exclamo ella al entrar a la habitación principal, y tal como lo dijo aquella chica, la vista a un pequeño bosque era magnifica.

- lo es- Zuko alzo ambas cejas al comprobar lo que dijo aquella mujer.

- ¿te imaginas despertar todas las mañanas y que un bosque como ese te salude todos los días?

- debe ser muy hermoso…

- sí… y muy romántico…

- mmm... - la abrazo de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared- yo creo que sí- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Zuko- gimió Katara- tu tío esta cerca y esta no es nuestra casa.

- ¿crees que eso me importa?

- debería- volvió a gemir cuando los labios de Zuko trazaban cada vez más un camino algo más candente…

- mire señor… aquí están las habitaciones- dijo aquella chica.

Pero Iroh pudo distinguir que la puerta de la habitación principal estaba cerrada, y que se lograban escuchar unos sonidos muy raros de manera muy sutil.

- ¡OH MUY BIEN SEÑORITA!- son muy lindas… ¿puede usted enseñarme el garaje y los jardines que están fuera de la propiedad por favor?

- ¿pero no quiere ver las habitaciones, sobre todo la principal?

- OH no… eso lo are después…

- ¿y eso que significa?

- significa que compro la propiedad, será un buen regalo de bodas para mi sobrino…

- ¡OH me parece bien!... ojala todos tuviéramos un tío como usted.- sonrió la chica antes de bajar directamente a buscar su portafolios para cerrar el trato.

- si… ojala…- un gemido que no supo de quien era se escucho en el pasillo y agradeció que esa chica estuviera muy lejos- pero gracias a dios que no habemos muchos- el pobre anciano bajo las escaleras muy sonrojado.

………………….

Dedicado a todos mis lectores… son un amor y los quiero mucho. REVIEWS PLIS!


	7. Papi

ENAMORADOS

**PAPI**

- ¡es un niñito!

- ¡SI!- Exclamo Zuko- ¡TENGO UN HIJO!- grito en la sala de espera del hospital, uniéndosele Sokka, Toph, y los demás.

- bien hecho Tigre- Toph golpeo el hombro de Zuko con un nada sutil golpe.

- auch… gracias- se sobo su brazo adolorido

- muchas felicidades hijo… me enorgulleces… ahora eres padre- lo felicito su adorado Tío.

- gracias tío… cuidaré de mi hijo del mismo modo que tu me cuidaste- abrazo a su tío.

- lo harás de maravilla entonces.

- felicidades cuñado… ahora ya tienes a quien cuidar, parte de mi hermana

- disculpe señor- ¿es usted el esposo de la Señora Katara?

- si, soy yo…- exclamo algo confundido Zuko al ver al doctor que lo buscaba.

- felicidades señor… tiene una linda hija – de inmediato el doctor se retiro

-¡QUE!- exclamó Zuko de golpe

- ¿Qué no se supone que era un niño?- pregunto Sokka confundido

- pues parece ser que no… ¡NO IMPORTA, TENGO UNA HIJA!- siguió festejando Zuko y más felicitaciones llegaban de todos sus amigos…

- felicidades hijo… ahora sabrás lo que es cuidar de una hija- lo felicito Hakoda.

- gracias suegro… pero le juro que lo are bien...

- Con que hagas bien tu trabajo me conformo- abrazo a su yerno.

- ¿disculpen, el señor Zuko?

- ¡yo soy!

- venga conmigo su esposa lo espera- y casi corriendo fue a encontrar a Katara, se veía muy demacrada acostada en esa cama, pero era hermosa, simplemente preciosa… era la madre de su hija.

- Katara- le susurro.

- Zuko- sonrío ella y abrió sus ojos- hola… ya termine este embarazo- sonrió débilmente, el cansancio se veía en sus ojos y en su cuerpo.

- si… ya termino… gracias por todo…

-Espero que ahora no me digas que es muy grande el paquete.

-¿por que lo haría?- se extraño y su cara se volvió una mueca

- ¡OH aquí están los felices padres!- entro una enfermera con un bebe envuelto en una cobijita azul y se lo entrego a su madre.

- ¡hola precioso!- Katara le beso la frente a su bebe

- ¿precioso?- arqueo una ceja- pero si me dijeron que era una

- aquí esta la niña- otra enfermera entro en la habitación, esta vez cargando un bebe en una cobijita rosada.

- ¡hola preciosa!- con su otro brazo, Katara abrazo a su hija y le dio un beso en su frentecita.

- ¿eh?- Zuko abrió la boca y se quedo petrificado viendo a Katara con sus brazos llenos – ¡son gemelos!

- si… jajajaja… por tu cara parece que no lo sabias…

- no… me confundieron… me dijeron que era un niño después una niña… pero no me puse a pensar por que- se acerco a Katara y miro esas preciosas caritas de angelitos que tenían sus bebes…- mis hijos… ¡tengo dos hijos!

- si… por eso te dije que no me fueras a salir que el paquete era muy grande- sonrió tímidamente Katara

- mientras sean ustedes… nunca me quejare- la beso y tomo en sus brazos a su niño- hola hijito… que confusión me hicieron pasar ustedes dos- tomo con el otro brazo a su niña- hola hijita… ustedes dos me traerán de cabeza…

Cuando se dio la noticia de que eran gemelos, nadie podía creerlo… todos tuvieron que comprar regalo doble, y Hakoda les regalo una segunda cuna exactamente igual a la que tenían.

Todos los días, Zuko y Katara terminaban rendidos por cuidar a dos bebes, pero nunca se quejaron… al paso del tiempo, ambos niños hacían pasar las mil y un peripecias a sus padres, haciéndolos correr tras del niño con una rana en la mano, para asustar a su hermana y la niña con una vara para pegarle a su hermano por hacerla enojar…

Con los años, Zuko y Katara tuvieron más hijos… y como alguna vez se prometieron en el altar… tendrían una familia muy grande…

- son muchos- gemía de cansancio Zuko tirado en medio de la sala con todos sus hijos sobre él intentando jugar al caballito.

- ¡OTRA VEZ PAPI!- gritaron los chiquillos arrojándose a la espalda de su padre

- pero Zuko solo son seis niños… no son tantos- se reía Katara mientras tejía un suetercito amarillo- y prepárate… vienen dos más- le mostró su barriga ya abultada de siete meses.

- ¡MORIRE!- fue lo último que logro decir antes de que toda la mole de chiquillos lo derrumbaran y lo dejaran noqueado.

- ¡hijos!... dejen respirar a su papá.

- ¡si mami! - los chiquillos obedecieron a su madre y dejaron un espacio para que su padre se levantara.

- gracias amor- exclamo con dificultad Zuko mientras se levantaba del piso.

- ¡de uno en uno hijos!- Zuko seco unas falsas lagrimitas de sus ojos… suplicando que los que venían no fueran como sus hermanos.

Zuko estaba en un tremendo error.

………………………………………..

Dedicado a mis padres… somos solo tres hijos… pero haber si les damos guerra.

REVIEWS!

Atentamente

**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**


	8. Amor

ENAMORADOS

**Amor**

- ¿alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así?- un encanecido Zuko se recargaba de un árbol… mientras su ya anciana esposa se recostaba en él… como siempre lo habían hecho por los últimos 80 años.

- no… fue mejor de lo que me imagine- exclamo Katara en un suspiro mientras miraba esos ya envejecidos ojos dorados, los cuales se notaban un poco opacos por la edad y se comía una manzana.

-Tú y tus manzanas

- y tu que me las cortas del manzano- le sonrió

- ay Katara, yo siempre supe que llegaríamos a ser muy viejos, pero llegar a más de cien años de edad no me imagine que ocurriera.

- es una sorpresa- tomo las arrugadas manos de su esposo- nuestros hijos se hicieron grandes… cada quien forjo una familia, y tuvieron hijos, y estos también tuvieron hijos… incluso ya hay muchos tataranietos por ahí rodando y conquistando.

- jejejeje, si… ya estamos muy viejos Katara…

- estarás tu… yo aun me siento joven, jejeje

- Bueno… estamos viejos… y en cualquier momento nos podríamos ir- Zuko no pudo ocultar un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- pero vivimos mucho Zuko… más de lo que hubiéramos pedido, vivimos una vida muy feliz, llena de muchas cosas buenas… alguna que otra pelea, pero es normal en un matrimonio… soy muy feliz Zuko… y más por que estoy contigo- se levanto de su lugar y se acerco abrazar a su esposo.

- y yo también soy muy feliz… gracias por todos estos años y por toda esta familia- la abrazo y ambos miraron a esa enorme familia que tenían. Todos reunidos para celebrar un año más de matrimonio de sus patriarcas… había ya personas envejecidas, otros eran muy jóvenes, pero todos eran parte de la familia de Zuko y Katara… - te amo Katara- le susurro mientras buscaba de nuevo esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde que era aun muy chico.

- te amo Zuko- Katara cerro la distancia y beso con sus arrugados labios los labios de su esposo… volviendo a sentir ese gran amor que ambos compartían.

Un día, Zuko comenzó a sentirse muy mal… y de golpe, muchas enfermedades aparecieron en su cuerpo, la edad lo había alcanzado, y aquel súper hombre que alguna vez sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos habían amado… se marchito irremediablemente. Katara se sumió en la tristeza… y en el momento que ambos se despidieron se dieron un último beso… el último en sus vidas.

El funeral fue doloroso, toda su familia lloro la muerte de su más grande pilar, hubo mucha gente en su funeral. A pesar de que Zuko tenía un carácter fuerte, era muy amable con todos y ayudo a muchos, todos le dieron sus condolencias a la viuda, quien intentaba por todos los medios de controlarse, pero no lo lograba.

Pasaron dos años más, Katara cayó presa de una extraña enfermedad, y aunque luchaba, no resistió y una mañana la encontró una de sus tataranietas.

Ambos pilares se habían ido, y lloraban con desconsuelo su familia, pero sabían que ellos sus patriarcas no podían permanecer el uno sin el otro… y se habían ido a reunir al paraíso…

………………………………….

- hola- un niñito de unos cinco años, saludo a una niña de tres años que le había llamado la atención por que era muy bonita.

- hola- sonrió la niña tímidamente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- mi nombre es Zuko… ¿y el tuyo?

- Katara… - la niña tomo dos emparedados de su lonchera y le dio uno al niño- ¿quieres?... mi mamá los hizo con cajeta

- ¡gracias!- sonrió avergonzado el niño- me gusta mucho la cajeta… ¿quieres jugo de manzana?

- ¡Claro! me encanta la manzana…- ambos niños rieron mientras comían tranquilamente sus desayunos.

Veinte años después esos niños se estarían casando.

………………………………………..

Dedicado a mi amiga Hotaru… ¡Te quiero un montón amiga!

Y aquí termina mi participación en la Zutara Week… gracias a todos los que me leyeron… muchas gracias…

Espero verlos pronto…

Reviews PLIS!...

Atentamente

**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**


End file.
